A Life, Worth Living?
by draco-goblet
Summary: Ginny contemplates her life, Draco Finds love in one unexpected place.
1. A Life, Worth Living?

Title:  A Life, Worth Living?

Author: Ignatz Ratzkywatzky 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Etc.

Distribution: Formerly at the now defunct, but widely known, fanfiction archives, Snoggersanon.net 

A/N: This work of fiction, while immensely popular at sa.n, has never been posted in such a public domain. I am hoping for this to garner as much appreciation as it did there. 

**- A life, Worth Living?-**

Ginny wiped the sweat from her brow as she tossed her stunning red-gold hair over her shoulder. Intense gardening was the one way she could get away from her nightly terrors. Ever since that fateful summers day, two years past, her insomnia had gone from bad to really, really, really, really bad. The image was still fresh in her mind, as though it happened only days ago, the fear and agony like the smell of new cut grass pungently filling every nook and cranny of her tortured soul. 

The image of Harry's incarnadine fingers clutching at thin air as his wand plummeted into the never ending pit of despair made Ginny weep even now, and the sound of his choked out last words, as his bones fused together and his skin boiled still resonated in her dreams. It did not help that the curse that killed Harry had been Voldemort's last, it only served to prove to the ones who loved Harry best, that there would be no revenge.  

As Ginny was contemplating her deep resounding anguish, she did not notice Draco exiting the Burrow, Goblet clutched close to his bosom, in Molly's pink paisley nightgown. He was murmuring sweet nothings into Goblet and wasn't watching where he was going. Draco tripped over a mislaid garden rake and Goblet flew through the air and landed in the stream at the edge of the garden. With an inarticulate, yet feminine, cry Draco lunged futilely after it. As Goblet began to wash away, Ginny was startled out of her meditative state and performed a daring accio to retrieve Draco's waterlogged LOVE SLAVE. As Draco stumbled off, incoherent with joy at his companions return, Ginny somberly reflected on the strange turn of events that had occurred form the time her brothers came across Draco performing inappropriate "charms" on Goblet, to now.

Goblets near demise had given Ginny a heinous idea. Since her beloved Harrys tragic and untimely end, she perceived her own existence to be pointless. All it would take was a slight provocation and Ginny swore to herself that she would throw her tormented body and soul of the riverbank into the screaming whites of an angry stream, willing and ready to take her young life and spew it unkindly into the raging oblivion that was the sea. 

"Ginny dear, lunch is on the table, whenever your ready…" Molly's kind voice floated out over the moors and settled gently in Ginny's shell-like ear. It was all she could take. With a final tear for her friends and family, she flung herself of the edge, literally and figuratively, in desperate search for a love long lost. 

To be continued……


	2. In which Molly bakes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Ron's lines are borrowed directly from Shakespeare's Macbeth and William Goldstein's The Princess Bride, and random lines are borrowed from Freddie Mercury and The Tolkien Estate.  
  
A/N: Sorry chapter 2 has taken so long to update, my computer has been on the fritz. As well I have had much end of term marking to do.  
  
Chapter 2: In Which Molly ...bakes...  
  
The river embraced Ginny's limp form and she hovered downstream, before coming to rest in a thicket of rushes near the edge of the Weasley's garden. Fred sauntered out the door of the Burrow and paused dramatically as his eyes flew to a shock of red hair floating in the rushes. Fred thought back to his and George's night of gallivantation and had the sudden horror that his twin, his heart, his brother, was unconscious, alone, solitary, by himself, in the garden. George, after a nights' drinking, had the all too common habit of collapsing in agonizing indifference anywhere he happened to be. Fred timidly strutted over to take a look. What he saw astonished him to no end. Pulling his small, fragile sister out of the muddy water he reminisced tearfully on their childhood bond. Ginny's head flopped limply and she didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
Fred heart seemed to stop. But a strangled caterwaul was intensifying in the back of his throat and he screamed recklessly "Mother! She has abandoned us!" Molly ...appeared... at the door with a puzzled look on her round friendly... face. "What do you mean ducky? Who's abandoned you? I'll just take care of that my love. Where's my wand...?" "No dearest mother, you don't seem to understand" Fred was growing more desperate with every passing second "Ginny seems to have drowned. She's dead. Oh Heavens to Betsy! My heart can not handle the strain." Giving a girlish shriek, Fred collapsed on a nearby chair. "Don't be ridiculous dear; I only just called her for lunch. Now please explain what has happened." "Mother," Fred attempted to lift his head, but his grief stricken face only rose futilely above the back of the chair before falling back. "For me the grief is still too near."  
  
Draco appeared from behind Fred "Hello Molly, what's for lunch?" he asked politely.  
  
"Ginny's dead!" screamed Fred again. Draco blanched and almost dropped the edentulous Goblet. "D-dead? But she can't be! She saved Goblet!"  
  
Carefully setting Goblet on the mantle he rushed back out the door, pink paisley nightgown streaming out behind him. He found Ginny lying by the riverbank unconscious and fell to his knees beside her.  
  
"Oh Ginny." he murmured "I would never do this for anyone else but because you saved my dearest Goblet I owe you a debt of gratitude." And with that he placed his lips on hers and performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. With a small (but sexy, Draco was disturbed to note) gasp, Ginny opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked up at her rescuer. Startled that his attempt had actually worked, Draco swiftly got up and ran away.  
  
Ginny stood up and stumbled back to the Burrow, and hit her head on the door frame. With a dazed look at the door she muttered a "terribly sorry" and stumbled upstairs, all the way upstairs, finally coming to a rest in Ron's room. Fred looked at her bedraggled appearance and sopping hair and screamed "AAAAAAUGH She's a ghost!" and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ginny dear, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." Molly stirred a cauldron... vigorously.... "Please be ready to go at 8:00".  
  
As Molly ...tasted... her cooking, Ron wandered through the back door, a gaping wound gushing blood from his forehead. "He has kill'd me, mother. Help!" Molly perused her orderly kitchen carefully. "Ginny dear, did you call?" Molly seemed not to notice her injured ...son... as she chopped tomatoes.  
  
"Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." Since the invention of the swoon there have been five swoons that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. As Ron hit the floor, Molly ...swivelled... on her feet, and promptly tripped over his prone form. Ron feebly raised his head from the harsh stone of the Weasley's cold hard floor to mutter hoarsely "You mock my pain, Mother."  
  
Fred walked into the room, tripped over Molly and Ron and ran shrieking from the house, disappearing into the distance, only to appear moments later, his silhouette a stark figure on the top of Stoatshead hill.  
  
"I see a little silhouette of a man," Molly exclaimed with great vigorous ...calmness... A moment later, a tall dark stranger from a foreign location materialized in front of Ron, and, grabbing him under the arms, dragged him out the kitchen door, down the lane, and that was the last anyone saw of the youngest son of Desmond and Molly Jones, HA, HA, HA, HA!

To Be CONTINUED..............


	3. Harry Potter, Boy Saviour

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my genius. Or should I say, ginny-us! Fernando is by Abba. Not me.

A Life, Worth Living? 

Chapter 3: Harry Potter, Boy Saviour

Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, sat at his kitchen table finishing off the last of a runny scrambled egg. His family had left for the day, uncle Vernon off to work, and Petunia and Dudley off buying gifts for Dudley's girlfriend Des'Ree, whom neither Vernon nor petunia had met. Harry's green eyes glinted with despair as he swished his messy black hair out of his eyes, thinking only of his dead parents, and his -or Voldemort's- impending DOOM , DOOM, DOOM. Striking a manly pose, he wandered outside to where Sirius Black's amazing flying phantom rested. Humming Abba's "Fernando" under his breath, he wiped a invisible fleck of dust off the beast and thought of all the people in his life who left him, and didn't want him, and abandoned him. They would one day PAY!

Suddenly, Draco apparated into the front yard, looking wheezy, but still irresistibly attractive. If you were a drinking apparatus into ferrets, that is.

"The British are coming!" Draco shrieked manfuly. "We must hide with the giant squid."

"That tramp? I never want to see her again! After she toyed with my affections like that, how can you expect me to ask her for help?" Harry struck another pose, showing off his grease drenched biceps, glistening in the sun just waiting to work on the motorcycle-to-end-all-motorcycles.

"Well sorry, it's only our lives on the line!" In the face of such dizzying logic, Harry had to choice but to invite Draco on to the back of the motorcycle, the former clutching a snapshot of a impressively large cephalopod the latter clutching his beautifully stemmed goddess of a Goblet. Zooming off into the sunset, something happened.

Ginny and her best friend Volodymyr Kyrylyuk were playing dress up, Ginny in her father's best robes, Volod in Molly's. They were into role-playing. They were best friends. Suddenly Volodymyr went crazy and strangled Ginny with molly's best sash. Ginny fought back valiantly but Volod was too strong. Also, his name was suspiciously like Voldemort and so he was secretly evil. Satisfied with his success, he brought her back to life using the arvadek adava. Unfortunately he miss pronounced the first word and ended up with a room full of hungry aardvarks, and no ants in sight. Molly came in to…clean… and efficiently swept the aardvarks out of sight, correctly performed the spell and tisked to Ginny, giving her an exasperated look before clearing out.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, was in the process of discovering her abilities as an animagus, turning herself in to a moose, and was so pleased by the sensation that she did not want to turn back. Percy, being the practical sot that he was, turned around and proposed to Fleur, being not completely floored by her answer of "oui!"

The wedding was set for august the 34th, 1953, and so some preparations had to be made in getting all the guests back in time to a date that never happened. What Percy was most worried about, however, was finding the perfect flowers for his corsage. What he did not know however, was that his father was secretly a florist. If that's no crazy, then I don't know what is.

To be continued…..


End file.
